To Save the World
by Inky Finger Prints
Summary: Elizabeth is a princess of the human world. When that world is threatened by the demons, she sneaks into the demon world, hoping to talk to the demon king. Trying to prevent the oncoming war, will she meet the demon king? Will she save the world? Melizabeth
1. The Decision

**Hello world! It's been years since I've published anything here, mainly being a lurker. I've decided to start over, nice and fresh, and leave this little guy for you all! I plan on making the chapters longer in the future, but for now, a few of them will be like this. I don't plan on keeping the title, so if you have any ideas, please share!**

 **inky~**

Elizabeth took a deep breath. The smells of mildew and wet earth filled her nose, causing her to sneeze. The small sound echoed in the large cave under the castle, raising the hairs on the back of her neck. She had to do this. For her country, for her people. In the darkness, the portal glowed, a faint green light the only thing visible. Staring at the portal, she took one more deep breath, adjusted the pack on her back, and stepped through.


	2. The Portal

**Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

 **inky~**

Blinking rapidly and trying to take a breath, Elizabeth clenched her teeth as the portal rushed around her. It felt like opening a door and having a strong cold winter wind hit you, or suddenly being twirled around so fast your body couldn't keep up, or jumping out of bed so fast your vision goes dark and you loose balance. Elizabeth wasn't quite sure which. But at the same time it was all of them. The world finally settled around her and she collapsed onto her knees. Finally able to breath, she opened her eyes, trying to get her bearings. She was here, finally, the demon world.


	3. The Demon World

**Here you guys go! Chapter 3! From here on, I'll be posting one or two chapters a day since I have so many already. I plan on finishing this before school, which starts at the end of the month, so prepare for a flood!**

 **inky~**

The demon world wasn't what she expected. Instead of black and dreary, it looked surprisingly normal. The portal spat her out in a garden of lilies, with grass greener and softer than she'd ever seen. Some vines crawled up a night black castle. The castle in front of her was the only thing "demonic" though. The sky was blue, the sun was bright, and something that sounded curiously similar to cicadas buzzed in the trees. The smell as if it just rained dusted the air, and if she didn't know better, Elizabeth would've liked to read a book here the entire day. She did know better though. She made sure the contents of her pack were ok, stood up, and wiped off her knees. Lifting her chin and straightening her back, she walked up to the large glass doors. When her hand touched the handle, a light shock went up her arm, but as soon as it happened, it was gone. Ignoring the tingling in her belly, Elizabeth walked into the castle.


	4. The Entrance

Allowing her eyes to adjust to the lighting, Elizabeth listened intently. She was startled when a voice echoed around her.

"May I help you?" A petite young woman was across the room, staring at Elizabeth curiously. Once her eyes were fully adjusted, she noticed the young lady was floating.

Deciding to think about that later, Elizabeth cleared her throat and spoke loudly. "I am princess Elizabeth of the Liones Kingdom, and I am here to request an audience with the demon king, on behalf of the human race."

 **Please review!**

 **inky~**


	5. Elaine

**Thank you sissygirl and sullina! Your support means the world to me!**

 **Chapter 5!**

 **enjoy**

 **inky~**

The floating girl tilted her head at Elizabeth's statement. Holding her breath, Elizabeth waited for a response. If Elizabeth couldn't formally meet with the demon king, she was going to go through every room in the palace until she found him.

The blonde haired girls eyes studied her for a moment, skimming down her body. "I understand. Please follow me Princess. I will take you to the guest chambers so you may clean up, and inform him of your arrival."

The girl floated around, and Elizabeth followed her, walking through what seemed to be a foyer, and up a flight of grand marble stairs. A short walk down the hall and Elizabeth was amazed. Splendid works of art covered the walls, with mirrors, vases of lilies, and crystal chandeliers hung every couple of feet from the high white marble ceiling. She had to remind herself she was in the demon world.

The light clacking from Elizabeth's boots against the floor was the only sound in the palace, as if her presence was that of an intruder. Granted, she dressed in case she needed to fight or flee, wearing her sisters pants, but she had no intention of starting a fight with innocent people, demon or not.

The floating girl stopped at a door and turned to her. "This will be your room for your stay. I'll go and announce your arrival to the king, and once he has time to see you, you can state your reasons for being here."

"Thank you..." Elizabeth let her words hang in the air.

"Elaine. I'll call someone over to help you settle in." She smiled gently at her, relaxing Elizabeth's shoulders a fraction.

"Thank you Elaine. You've been very kind." She smiled back, and entered her chambers as Elaine floated away.


	6. Thoughts

**Yay for another chapter! From here on, I'll be posting weekly! I had to get a couple chapters out there since they're so short, plus I was bitten by the writers bug XD**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~inky**

Elaine frowned. How did a human get into the demon world? As she floated to the throne room, she thought about how she would introduce this matter to the king. He might have already figured out the new presence in the castle, but who and why was just as important.

She knocked on the large doors, but they didn't open. That was strange. No matter how private the conversation, Elaine was always granted access. Unless...

Pushing open one of the doors, Elaine peeked in, and saw that the room was empty. He must be investigating the new girl already. She smiled to herself, and left the king to his own devices.

 **Please review! That way I can figure out what to improve ^^**


	7. Rumors

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you! Things really start rolling after this chapter, so please look forward to it!**

 **Special thanks to sissygirl, Fanficlove2014, SSJ Mirai Gohan, oneal1325, and PopMania for your reviews! I'll try and make the chapters longer. For now, you'll have to deal with my shitty chapter stitching. This one for example is two chapters in one, so I apologize for any choppiness.**

 **enjoy!**

 **inky~**

Elizabeth studied the room she was going to stay in. The opposite of the bright hallway, it was dark and cozy. Cherry wood furniture graced the room with fluffy carpets to protect bare feet from the cold marble floors. The poster bed sported a fluffy emerald green comforter, with a white Lilly delicately embroidered on it.

Next to the night stand was a door that led to a pure white bathroom, with a wonderful looking tub that Elizabeth made a mental note not to use tired, or else she'd probably fall asleep in it. Which wouldn't be the first time. In front of the bed was a beautiful fire place with two chairs waiting to be sat in during a cold winter.

Across the room Elizabeth noticed a small light streaming through the wall, which on closer inspection was a window. Throwing open the dark curtains, she was ecstatic! Squealing, she threw open the windows and let the warm gentle breeze flow in. She had a view of the garden. In fact, it was the area that the portal spat her out in. There was no sign of it anymore. Biting her lip, she allowed herself to worry about how she was going to get home. If she was going to make it through this.

A glint caught the corner of her eye. A small oval mirror hung next to bed. Taking a look, Elizabeth noticed she was a mess. Her hair looked like she tumbled down a hill, and she had a dirt smudge on her cheek. Blushing, Elizabeth realized this was why Elaine had taken her to the chamber first. She just assumed it was custom or something. Behind her, Elizabeth saw another mirror. Taking another look, there was another little mirror resting on the mantle, and another full length mirror on the bathroom door.

Why so many mirrors just for the bedroom? Are demons driven by vanity? She supposed it would make sense, they were demons. But then again, most humans were the same way.

Elizabeth dropped her pack on the bed and went to wash her face.

Elizabeth heard many rumors about the demon king. He had slaughtered countless human kingdoms, held no mercy, didn't care if you were man, woman or child. She shivered. The demon king was the entity that lurked in the shadows at night, the howl in the wind, the scratching in the walls. Most elders still feared the tales, claiming they brought bad luck, and even death. Only the foolish believed he never existed.

Stories told over fires and drink said he can slaughter packs of dragons, and all of the Knights of the kingdom in one slice of his sword. He was ruthless, and never stopped until he got what he wanted, usually involving raining blood.

The scary part to Elizabeth was the fact that he never seemed to die. The stories of the demon king were older than her kingdom, which was celebrating its 17th century soon. But no story of a successor or child had ever been told.

No story of the demon king falling in love or even kidnapping a woman has ever crossed her ears. She knew humans had the shortest life span of all the clans, but to rule that long just as ruthlessly as day one... she shivered.

The demon king would probably cut off her head for her rudeness. Or worse. But that was ok with her. She came here expecting to die, but if she gave the demon king even one small pause to think it over, Elizabeth would gladly die for her people.

Sighing in front of the mirror, she went to grab the towel next to the sink. Looking up, she yelped and whipped around. A young boy with golden hair was leaning against the door, studying her with an easy smirk and mischief in his green eyes.

 **Please review!**


	8. The Throne Room

**Writing Meliodas is almost as bad as pulling teeth. I thought I had a good grasp on his character before I started writing, but as I go on, I find he's less pervy, just like the way I find Elizabeth is a little stronger. School starts up for me next week, but I plan on keeping up with the weekly updates for now since I have two chapters already written, at least for the next two weeks.**

 **Regardless of the ooc-ness, I hope you enjoy!**

 **inky~**

Staring at the boy before her, a simple, "Yo!" filled her ears.

She waited for him to continue, but nothing happened. "Yes?"

The boy kicked off the door and tucked his hands in his pockets. "I'm your butler, Mel. I'm supposed to help you get ready."

"You?" Blushing, she stuttered. "I-I'm sorry, I've always had ladies helping me." He didn't say anything, just stared at her. Sighing, she continued. "Do you know how to braid hair?"

"I do. Follow me." Walking out of the bathroom, Elizabeth noticed that a few vases of lilies graced the room.

Gazing for a second, Elizabeth spoke, "Did you bring these in?" Looking at Mel, he had a small chair set up in front of the window. Taking a seat, she took in a deep breath. The faint smell that came with freshly watered lilies wafted into the room, and Elizabeth took the second to relax in front of the window. This would probably be the last time she could relax in a while, if ever, if the conference with the demon king goes wrong. She sighed as Mel started combing her hair.

"I heard you demanded an audience with the king." He asked, setting the comb down.

Hesitating for a second, she realized some conversation would be nice.

"Yes, I'm here about the war he proclaimed against the humans." Mel started braiding her hair. The light touches to her neck raised some goose bumps and she resisted the urge to rub them.

"Hmm. So they needed a messenger, and you drew the short stick huh?"

"Um actually," laughing a bit, she turned and looked at Mel. "I kind of decided by myself. If I don't die here, I will by my fathers hands." She giggled and imagined the look that would be on her fathers face by now. Her giggles died down. She turned back to face the window. "Thank you Mel. That will be all."

"Actually," his voice was a bit far away, "there's one more thing."

Taking a breath, she turned around. Mel was holding a full length blue gown. It shimmered in the sun light, and looked like silk. "It's beautiful! But I couldn't, I mean, I just barged in here, and I was so rude-"

"Elizabeth." She looked him in the eyes. Elaine must've given him her name. "It's all right to spoil yourself every now and then. Besides," he pulled out silver heels and had a small golden box in his hand, "It's rude to turn down the kings gifts, isn't it?"

Swallowing, Elizabeth nodded. "Ok."

"Perfect." Mel gave a toothy grin, "I'll help you change." Blushing, Elizabeth shoved Mel out of her room and slammed the door in his face.

"No, thank you!" She yelled through the door. Huffing, she stomped over to the dress and shimmied it on. Somehow, it fit perfectly. She wondered if the demon king had a large collection of dresses of every size possible for when he had guests like this. She slipped on the heels and almost forgot the little box. Slowly opening it, she gasped a little. Inside were a pair of earrings, made completely out of diamonds and sapphire, the same color as the dress, with a simple matching necklace. It was too much. With the dress, the shoes and the room, Elizabeth couldn't except any more. No matter how breathtaking it was. She was a princess, yes, but she tried to live simply, knowing her possessions were payed for by the citizens taxes.

With a look in the mirror, Elizabeth noticed that Mel braided some lilies into her hair. Smiling to herself, she touched the silky petals, and tried to prepare herself. She would die trying to stop this war. Raising her chin and setting her shoulders back, Elizabeth opened the bedroom door.

Elizabeth found Mel waiting for her in the hall. His eyes raked over her, causing her to blush. "Ready?" He asked with a grin.

She nodded, and Mel stuck his arm out to escort her. It was a little awkward with a boy shorter than her, but thankfully the height difference wasn't too much.

They went up another sweeping stair case, and after a bunch of turns that made Elizabeth dizzy trying to remember the way back, they came upon two large cherry wood doors.

The doors opened to reveal a brightly lit throne room, with chandeliers larger than her casting a warm glow. The white marble looked yellow from the lights, and on the other side of the large floor to ceiling windows, the sun was starting to set. Two simple high backed cherry wood thrones sat on a Dias on the far side, both empty. Elizabeth wondered if the demon king had a wife. She couldn't remember anything about it from the stories she'd heard, so why the second throne? The room could easily fit three hundred people for a splendid ball, and Elizabeth could almost hear the music that would accompany it.

Walking forward, the doors gently closed behind them. Mel walked Elizabeth up to the thrones as a drop of sweat dripped down her spine. A lump formed in her throat that she couldn't swallow, and her knees started feeling like jelly. She just had to be in heels. Now she couldn't run even if she wanted to.

Mel patted her arm. Looking at him, he bowed, grinned and said, "You'll be fine Elizabeth. No need to worry."

She tried to smile back. "Thank you Mel, you've been a great help." She curtsied to him. It wasn't necessary since he was a servant, but he had been very kind and helpful. Probably the last bit of kindness she'll ever experience. Butterflies in her stomach threatened to escape through her mouth, but she swallowed them down. Standing up, she released a large breath. Mel nodded with a smile and started walking away.

Once he left through what she assumed was the servants door next to the throne, she was completely alone. About to face the ruthless demon king, who was most likely very pissed about her leaping into the demon world without permission, with the fate of the human world resting on what would happen next...right. No pressure.

 _Relax Elizabeth, you can do this._ She tried calming herself down so her voice wouldn't break and her body could stop shaking like a wet pup in the snow. Taking a few more deep breaths, she squared her shoulders and tried her best impersonation of her sister Margaret. Kind yet stern, elegant and smart.

 _Do no loose focus Elizabeth. No matter what, you_ must _stop the war._ Her head snapped to the door Mel went into as it opened with an clang that echoed in the dead silent room.

 **Dun dun duuuun! I wonder who will walk through the doors? I hope this chapters was nice and long for those of you who requested it! I'm working on making them longer and not drawn out. Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! You guys made me excited and happy to write more.**

 **See you next week!**


	9. The Demon King

**Yay it's finally here! The chapter I really wanted to post the very first day. I can not explain to you guys how hard it was not posting up to this point. School started for me on Monday, and with classes every day, hopefully a snow day will pop up and I can just sit down and write. The next chapter isn't even halfway done, so I have no clue when it'll be posted. I hope, though, all of you wonderful readers will still be there when it's posted! Thank you for the reviews!**

 **enjoy!**

 **inky~**

Elizabeth's head snapped over to the door next to the throne. A tall muscular man with long black hair entered. He had a black mark curve over his eye, and slight stubble on his chin. He wore a blood red suit of armor, with large spikes on the shoulders sharp enough to impale someone if he rammed them.

He stood in front of the throne, examining Elizabeth with a sneer and a look of disgust. Stepping down the stairs, he circled her. Even though he was moving, his steps didn't make a sound. Stopping behind her, Elizabeth had to fight the urge to turn around. Goose bumps rose on her scalp, and if she'd been a cat, her hair would be trying to touch the ceiling.

"So." He said in a deep voice. "A princess comes here, demanding an audience." He spat out the words. She was well aware how rude she's been. "What makes you think," an audible step was heard, and his voice was low and close to her ear. "You will live to see one?" Swallowing, a calloused hand started snaking around her throat. A flick of his fingers and her neck would shatter.

The door opened once again and Mel walked out. The mans fingers stopped, and retreated quickly. "Your Majesty! I said I would handle the human! There is no need to trouble yourself with such a trivial thing."

Your Majesty? Had this man called Mel 'Your Majesty'? Elizabeth took him in. Mel wore a suit that screamed money. It was a leather black jacket with a red shirt underneath, and black pants just barely touching freshly polished leather shoes. It was simple, and very casual, but the fabrics were obviously expensive, and the suit specifically tailored to his sizes. Not to mention the golden crown on his head.

The pieces were trying to jam themselves into place when Mel spoke. "That'll be enough Fraudrin. She specifically asked to see the king, not the General of the army." Fraudrin growled lowly in his throat and stomped his way to the door that he came from. He bowed curtly, and gave Elizabeth one final glare. When the door closed, Mel look at back at her. "Surprised?"

Surprised wasn't the word she would use. If she could speak at all. Her mouth clicked shut, then opened again. A sound that would make Elizabeth blush for the rest of her life came out of her mouth. But no words. He laughed at her dumbfounded expression and sat down on the throne. That was the final piece Elizabeth needed to activate her brain again.

"But you braided my hair!" She blurted out to him. What did that have to do with the current situation! Stupid girl! Get yourself together!

Mel laughed again. Blushing, she remembered what she should have done in the first place. Curtsying as low as possible, she quietly cleared her throat and tried again. "Please excuse my rudeness Your Majesty. I have dared come to your home and demand an audience with you. I will except any and all punishment you see fit. But I beg of you, please listen to my request first."

"That's no good Elizabeth!" She resisted to urge to look at his face. "I thought we had a nice friendship going on! There's no need for..." A pause. "This. Please, stop the formalities." A moment passed, and the gentleness in his voice slowly allowed Elizabeth to rise from her curtsy, however, she didn't look at his face. A faint sigh. "Elizabeth, please?" Biting her lip, she slowly rose her eyes to meet his. Once they did, they crinkled on the sides and a grin covered Mel's face. "There we go. That's better. Now that that's taken care of, let's get down to business. I have an idea of why you are here, but I think I'm missing a few details. Care to explain please?"

Elizabeth was dumbfounded. For so many reasons. Her head was swimming. Mel was the demon king, Mel was the ruthless, blood thirsty, killing machine humans have told the tales of for hundreds of years. He denied her proper manners of a princess, said he would like details on the war that he declared, and used the word please. Twice.

She blinked and nodded stiffly. "A week ago a human village on the outskirts of Camelot was destroyed. The souls were sucked out of the bodies, the building set on fire, and the blood of the children was used to write the following, 'Humans are filthy creatures who have offended the King of the demons. Blood will be spilt until every human soul is extinguished and all human creations are destroyed.' Since then, villages have been treated the same way every day. Which is why I'm here. To beg for the King to put a stop to this war." Her eyes locked with Mel's, and he didn't look away from her. His grin was gone, and his eyes were serious.

Clasping his hand together in his lap, Mel started. "I see. It's logical to think that demons did this to the villages. We do eat souls, and many demons hate the idea of humans dominating so much of the planet. However, we have our own world now, and I have no reason to detest you so much. I didn't authorize these murder sprees, nor have I personally declared war on the humans." He stopped and his eyes focused on his shoe. A moment of silence passed. "Alright." He looked at her. "Someone is using my title without my authority. Not to mention killing innocent people. Don't worry Elizabeth." He smiled broadly. "I'll put a stop to this."

A large weight was lifted off her shoulders. Mel walked up to her with a sparkle in his eye, and confidence radiating off of him. "Really? It isn't you?"

Mel shook his head. "It wasn't me." A serious look took over his face once again. "And I'm not happy about this situation." A cold shock went up her spine at the rage in his eyes. But in a blink, it was gone. "Well, shall I escort you back to your room then? We can talk more over dinner." Mel stuck his arm out like in the hallway, but this time, Elizabeth didn't take it.

"Your Majesty! There's no way I could except you doing so!"

Mel rolled his eyes. "Elizabeth, I escorted you here, combed and braided your hair, and hell, I picked out and brought your clothes over. Also, please, call me by my nickname again."

He was ridiculous. He was too nice. Even her father wasn't like this. He was nice yes, but he still expected everyone to stick to formalities. And this was not formal. "How could I call Your Majesty by a nickname?"

"Fine then," he grinned. "My full name is Meliodas." He offers his arm again.

Hesitatingly, she took it. Elizabeth gave him a look that she not happy, and he walked her back to her room with a grin. Once they reached her door, she turned to look at him, "Thank you...Meliodas-sama."

He smiled again, took her hand and kissed it. "Anytime, Elizabeth." And he turned and left. She couldn't help but watch his small frame walk down the hall. His golden hair bounced with every step, his hands in his pockets. His strides with purpose, and a confidence around him she can't believe she missed before. He was the demon king. Were the rumors false? Or was the grinning boy she she met just a mask to make her feel comfortable? Sighing, she went back into her room.


	10. Dinner

**I can't believe I'm on chapter 10 already! Middle school me wouldn't have chapter 10 out for a year or so. I hope to finish this story in another 10 chapters or so, hopefully with my writing getting better and the chapters a little longer.**

 **Lastly, I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, my teachers this semester like weekly quizzes and projects DX**

 **Please review!**

 **enjoy!**

 **inky~**

Elizabeth passed the time staring at the garden and watching the sun set. The rays of dying light reflected off the petals, causing the lilies to look like they would burst into flames. She was very perplexed about Meliodas-sama. She didn't know how to react to him, if he was serious or just playing around with her. She sighed heavily. She supposed she would go along with him for now, but try and be polite. They had to figure out who was attacking the human villages.

A knock sounded on her door, she opened it, expecting to see Meliodas, but instead saw a girl about her height. A brunette pig-tailed girl stood in front of her and smiled widely, "Hello, Princess! My name is Diane, and I'm here to escort you to the dining room."

"Oh, wonderful. Please, lead the way, Diane-san." Diane produced a comforting and confident aura around her. Elizabeth wondered if demons were just like humans, but with longer lifespans. If that were true though, why were they sealed away?

Diane nodded and smiled. "This way, Princess." Elizabeth followed Diane down stairs and around a few corners to some ordinary looking white doors. Knocking, Diane announced her arrival. "Princess Elizabeth has arrived, Your Majesty."

The doors opened revealing a small dining table big enough to fit about 10 people. Used to ones that could seat around 60, Elizabeth considered it cozy and personal. Meliodas sat at the far end of the table, and a setting was placed to his right. "Good evening, Elizabeth!" He waved her over to the table.

Elizabeth swallowed. "Good evening, Meliodas-sama." She curtsied. It seemed he was following proper manners, but if they were dining alone, Elizabeth thought the other end of the table would be appropriate. She walked up to her seat, and Meliodas pulled it out for her. Gently sitting down while he pushed her in, Elizabeth noticed the proximity between the two seats was very close. Maybe she was just being overly conscious?

A door on Meliodas' left opened and a man with white hair and red eyes came out with two trays in his hands. "Here ya go, cap'n! Princess!"

"Perfect timing! Elizabeth, this is Ban, our chef here. I guarantee his cooking is the best you'll ever have."

"Hello, Ban-sama, it's a pleasure to meet you." Elizabeth stood and curtsied to the man. Even though he was a chef, the way Lord Ban talked to Meliodas made Elizabeth question the relationship between the two men. They were obviously close friends, but something else. There was trust and respect in Meliodas' eyes.

"No need to be so formal Princess." He waved her away, and grinned. Leaving the way he came, Elizabeth sat back down and looked at her food. It looked amazing! The smell made Elizabeth's mouth water and stomach ache in longing.

"Please dig in!" Meliodas said happily, and picked up his knife and fork. Elizabeth did the same, and with a small bite in her moth, pure bliss over came her. She thought she had the best chef in the kingdom at the castle, but obviously there were far better in the universe. They both ate in silence, enjoying the food and wine.

Eventually though, as the bites began to slow in between each other, Meliodas wiped his mouth and turned to look at her. "So, Elizabeth. You're convinced it's a demon destroying the villages, yes?"

Elizabeth nodded. "There was a witness to the souls being sucked out, but he didn't get very far into details before he was killed as well. The villager left a note in his house, and in the middle of writing it, he was also killed, and as far as we humans know, no other race can extract souls."

Meliodas nodded, "It's true demons can take a soul out of the body. Did anything happen to cause these killings? Any treaty's broken, made, or even thought of?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Unfortunately, that I don't know. I would know of the publicly announced ones, but my father tries to keep business out of conversation with his family. My sister Margaret might know, she's been starting to attend some council meetings, but father says I'm still too young to join."

A moment of silence filled the room. Meliodas sipped his wine, staring off into the distance, deep in thought. "As I mentioned before, I didn't order any attacks on the humans. In fact..." Elizabeth leaned forward a bit, trying to get a look at his face. It was eerily neutral. "I mentioned an alliance to a few of my council."

"An alliance!" Elizabeth breathed. That would be wonderful for the human kingdoms. Children would stop disappearing into the night, parents would stop shaking in fear, and adventurers would come home alive. "Are all those you've spoken to about this trust worthy?" Meliodas' jaw clenched, and his eyes narrowed. A small wave of power flowed off of him. A shiver went down Elizabeth's back. It was dark and curled around her like an anaconda, making it hard to breathe. "I'm sorry, Meliodas-sama, that was out of place." She looked down at her plate, appetite completely gone.

"Well," and in a second the air was light and a smile was back on his face. "I'll do some digging and threatening and all that good stuff." The usual smirk was back on his face, and the change in pace frightened Elizabeth. The control he had, and if that was even a bit of his powers, Elizabeth didn't want to be around when he was angry. "So, tell me about yourself."

"M-me?" She shifted in her seat. Elizabeth was a little uneasy about the way this was going. "What do you wish to know?"

"Well, for starters, how are you going to get home?"

"Ah. That. Yes. I have no idea actually. I came here excepting to be arrested or killed, and I couldn't exactly bring the sacred cave through its own portal. The moment I was tossed out, it closed behind me." Elizabeth wrung her hands together. She honestly wanted to go home, hoped to go home, but she didn't want to get any expectations up.

"Whoever is killing the villages must be moving in between the realms though. Maybe if we can figure that out, we can get you through as well." Meliodas said with a genuine smile.

She couldn't help it. She smiled back, possibly the biggest smile she's had in years. "That would be wonderful, Meliodas-sama." She clapped, and grabbed his hand, giving it a light squeeze.

He nodded, squeezed back, and continued on. "So what else about you? You're a princess, right? What kingdom again?"

"I'm the third princess of the Lioness kingdom. The kingdom is south, in Britannia."

Meliodas nodded, "So I'm guessing you have two older sisters, what other family do you have?"

"It's just my father, my sisters Margaret, Veronica, and I."

"Hmm. How old are you?"

"I'm 16 years old, but I'll be 17 in the late summer."

"And your favorite flower? Color? Boyfriend? Animal? What about favorite season? Music! Do you like dancing? Can you play any instruments? How about-"

"Um, Meliodas-sama!" He looked at her excitedly. "That's a lot of questions." She felt like she was being drilled.

He laughed loudly. "Yes, it is, I'm sorry. I guess I got a bit carried away."

She smiled. "Um, I'm very fond of those lilies in the garden, my favorite color is sunset pink, and no, no boyfriend. I can sing a bit, and I'm ok with the harpsichord, so I prefer to dance." A moment of silence. Elizabeth stared at her hands while maids, one of which was Diane-San, cleared the table.

"Would you like desert Elizabeth?" Meliodas asked. "I think it's tiramisu."

She nodded excitedly. That was one of her favorite desserts. The dish was placed I front of her and Meliodas, and he dug in. Clearing her throat, Elizabeth couldn't help but ask this question. The curiosity burned at her. "How about you, Meliodas-sama? Do you have anyone special in your life? Maybe a child?" As young looking as he was, he was thousands of years old, no doubt he hit demonic puberty by now.

But Meliodas shook his head. "Nah, just me, myself and I. Though I have really good friends somewhere around here." He motioned to the castle, and Elizabeth nodded. A king needs friends, someone he could trust without greed clouding their eyes.

When the dessert was finished and cleared away, Meliodas stood. Elizabeth followed suit, expecting him to leave. But before he did, Meliodas took her hand and kissed it. Grinning from his position over it, he said, "Good night Elizabeth. I hope I'll see you for breakfast tomorrow."

She nodded, blushing a little. She should be used to men kissing her hand, it was a common action among the men in the palace, but for some reason, her heart stuttered when he did it. "Yes, of course, I'd love to." She curtsied as he left, using the door the maids and Ban had used. Maybe there was a secret passage through there?

Elizabeth left the dining room, and managed to find the stairs, and eventually her room, where she collapsed on the tubs rim. She filled the bath and placed the lilies in her hair into the hot water. She slid into the water with a sigh, and luckily didn't fall asleep this time.


	11. The Secret Closet

**Yay another chapter! Some of you might be displeased with it since it's a little simple, but think of this as one of the last steps before the climax!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You inspired me to keep writing, even at one in the morning XD**

 **And to those of you who favorited this story, and even me, I honestly can't express how thankful I am in words. Back in the day I wrote a story and had a very, very negative review that made me loose my passion. Just a click of a button and you helped rebuild that passion. Thank you so, so much.**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **inky~**

As Elizabeth slid into the warm bath water, she couldn't help but think about Meliodas. The power that curled off of him durning dinner frightened her. Especially the fact that he can hide it so well. Dunking her head beneath the water, Elizabeth stayed under until her lungs burned. Popping up, she smoothed her hair back and leaned against the side of the tub with a sigh.

She honestly believed in Meliodas, know matter how little she knew of him. He's only treated her with kindness and curtesy, and even said he would help her find a way back home. Deep down, she knew he was a kind person... Unless you were his enemy. With a shiver, Elizabeth stood out of the bath.

Towel wrapped around herself, she went into her bedroom, wondering what she would do about her night gown situation. She stood in front of the fire, enjoying the warmth it cast, before hearing a cough.

Screaming and turning around, she saw someone standing in front of her bathroom door. "Meliodas-sama! What are you doing here?" She tried to cover herself up more, grabbing the comforter off the bed.

"Sorry, sorry, I just wanted to show you something. Well, I'm not that sorry though. Nice view." He winked at her and Elizabeth's face grew cherry red. She chucked a pillow at him which he easily dodged. "Now now. Come here." He waved her over, but she shook her head furiously. He sighed. "Elizabeth I promise nothing will happen, so come over here, please?" Elizabeth looked at him a moment, and decided to bring the comforter over with her. "Take my hand. The first time is a little disorienting." He held out his hand.

Slowly taking it, she felt the many callouses from sword wielding and a life of labor and hard work. Meliodas smiled at her and brought her over to the large mirror hanging on the bathroom door. "Mirrors in the demon world are special you see. Look," Meliodas stuck his hand into the mirror "you can use them for transportation and spying. Though only a select few can use mirrors here. They need my...blessing I guess you could say." He proceeded to step into the mirror, dragging Elizabeth into it as well.

She stepped into a bright white room, full of windows... no, mirrors. She saw into the hallway outside her room, the throne room out of what must have been a chandelier, bedrooms, including her own, and many other rooms inside the palace.

"That's amazing!" But then she thought about it. "Wait! What if I'm changing!?" Meliodas smirked. "Meliodas-sama!" She smacked his arm, completely embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth, I haven't peeped. Much." Her face grew hot and she hit his arm again. "Anyway, come this way." He led her to one mirror that held many clothes. Stepping in, she could see it was a closet full of women's clothing and shoes. "This is your closet now. I made sure all the clothing is in your size."

Something was odd about this room though... "Meliodas-sama?" He turned to look at her, his emerald eyes sparkling. "Where's the door?" Looking around, it was all shelves, rods of hanging dresses, the large mirror they stepped out of, and a chair. No window or door to be seen.

"Ah, the only way in here is to use the mirror. Not many people can use the mirrors here in the palace, and even fewer know this room exists. It's a great hiding spot if anything ever happens, and it's fire proof." He nodded, proud of himself. "Anyway," he walked over to some drawers in the wall, "pajamas are in here, and underwear is a drawer up." His eyebrows wiggled, and Elizabeth blushed hard.

"I hope you understand that I'm going to be taking down most of the mirrors in my bedroom, and placing a sheet over the other whenever I'm changing." She clenched the comforter in her hand.

Meliodas nodded, "That's fair. But remember to take the sheet off when you're done. It's also a security measure. If something happens, I can get to you or you can get somewhere safe." His eyes were serious, and he squeezed her hand that he was still holding.

"Ok." She bit her lip. "Thank you, Meliodas-sama." Her voice was quiet and her heart hammered in her chest, a reaction she refused to believe was caused by simply holding hands.

"Not all of the mirrors can be used for transportation, simply because they're too small on the other side, so be careful which ones you use. For now, just use the mirror to go back and forth. The dungeon here is no place for a human princess, and I'm sure my maids wouldn't like cleaning up a splat on the throne room floor."

Elizabeth's face went from red to white in a second. She nodded, "I'll make sure not to use the other mirrors." Some of the things Meliodas said reminded her that he was the demon king. Not a human or fairy, but a demon. The stories about him flooded back into her mind, and she looked at the Lilly on the blanket around her. "I...I should get changed now."

"Of course, though, I suggest blue," he pointed to the drawer containing the underwear, "It's my favorite." He smirked, and left the room quickly, making Elizabeth's face go back to cherry red. The absence of his hands warmth was like shoving your hand into snow after a hot bath. Elizabeth felt a sense of loneliness she didn't expect, and looked at her hand. His fingers had twined with hers in a way that made her feel safe and special.

Shaking her head to clear it, she quickly put the comforter over the mirror, and Elizabeth dropped the towel and went into the drawers. "Waaah!" All the underwear was very risqué. They covered nothing, and some you might as well not wear anything at all. The same was said about the night gowns. It was all lingerie! Trying to find the most decent one, she slipped into it (which happened to be blue) and also found a silk robe hanging, and wrapped it tightly around herself. She took the comforter down, and wrapped that around herself as well.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the mirror, and once again entered the white room full of mirrors. She noticed maids running about, Ban drinking heavily, leaning on a pig, and Meliodas at a desk full of papers. He looked up at the mirror, waved at her, and looked back down. Could he see into the mirrors? Quickly walking into her room, she made her bed. She took down the mirrors that hung on the walls, and only left the one on the bathroom door hanging. Luckily the bed wasn't visible from the mirror, so she left it uncovered, and Elizabeth crawled into bed.

She felt exposed in her night gown, but the feeling of silk against skin was very nice. She stared at the ceiling realizing everything that happened so far has only been a single day. It felt like a week at least, and yet everything moved so fast. Finally having a chance like this, her body began to relax, her eyes closing. The sound of the crackling fire lulled her into a much needed, deep sleep.

 **Thank you again for reading, and I'll see you all soon!**


	12. Ban's Favorite Drink

**Here's a little something for you guys! I was wondering if any of you are for or against a little smut? This chapter is a bit of a tester. If you think it's too much, let me know, or, if you want more - particularly between Elizabeth and Meliodas - please tell me in the reviews! Depending on the demand, I will change the rating level.**

 **Next chapter will be the longest yet! I just want to be absolutely certain about the direction I want this story to go, so it'll probably be another week or two until it's up.**

 **Thank you to those who have reviewed, followed and favorited!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **inky~**

As Ban downed another drink, his head hit the floor. "Ow! I may be immortal, but what the -ell was tha fur? I still feel pain ya know, master!" He slurred.

A snort came out of Hawk's nose, angry and fed up with his friend. "You're too heavy! I'll be right back. Don't you dare move ok?"

Ban just shrugged and poured himself another glass.

"Ban. Ban!" A light voice woke him up from his drunken sleep, golden eyes peering into his. "Jeeze, Ban, I've been waiting for you to come to bed for hours now!"

"Elaine! My beautiful fairy, have you come to take me home?" Ban wrapped his arms around her waist, snuggling his face into her neck. "I'm sorry I was late, Captain needed a drinking buddy after dinner and I passed out."

She sighed, hugging his head "Come on, let's go to bed, ok?"

He breathed her in, listening to her heart beat, her dress in the way of her soft skin. "I'll go to bed with you, but my plans aren't for sleeping." Instantly sober, his smile was wicked, his lips covering hers. He picked her up, making his way to their room as he marked her neck, swelled her lips, and nipped her ears.

"Ban! What if someone walks by?" Elaine tried to say through her moans, but her back being pressed against the door to their room mocked the wind out of her lungs enough to stop her and continue kissing back her husband.

A rush of cool air touched her skin and she realized they were naked already. "Elaine..." Ban groaned, his voice thick with lust, as he pushed her onto the bed.

She would have to find a dress that covered more skin tomorrow.

 **Please tell me your thoughts in the reviews!**


	13. Setting a Trap for the Rat

**Hey guys sorry for yet another long wait! There's something in this chapter that I don't like, and I can't put my finger on it. But I've decided I tinkered with it to much and you're all waiting on this, so screw it. I might come back and change this chapter, but for now I'm going to see how this all rolls out. Again, sorry for the long wait, and thank you to all those who've reviewed, followed, and favorited! Here's an extra long chapter to you all who've been waiting!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **inky~**

Meliodas paced in his office. Who could be attacking the humans? He knew of a handful of demons who still detested them, but to slaughter them and proclaim war? He sighed and rubbed his face. Staring into the fire, the red and orange flames put a name into his mind.

He would have the power to fight in the war, not to mention his displeasure with them. He needed proof though. In the past, the old Meliodas wouldn't have cared who the offender was, he would've just ripped off his head, and if the crime stopped, he would just assume he was the culprit or the real one got scared and stopped. But he was different now. He had a council. He respected their opinions, and wanted to change the demon world from blood thirsty animals to civilized, respected beings. He wanted them to walk into a crowd of the other races and not be able to tell each other apart.

Meliodas stepped into the mirror and entered the white room. Looking around, everything seemed to be as it should be. Maids were asleep, only select candles were burning, and no one wandered the halls. A light caught his eye though. Elizabeth's room. Quietly stepping in, Meliodas peeked at the bed. She was deeply sleeping, with long breaths and crackling fire filling the otherwise quiet room.

He walked up to her bed. Gently sweeping her hair away from her face, he stared at the eye that was normally covered by her bangs. He sensed power from her since the moment she entered the demon world. A small smile tugged at his lips. The blue of her night gown peaked out from her robe, and it looked beautiful against her pale skin and silver hair, the blue the same color as her eyes.

Elizabeth sighed and a smile graced her face. _Must be a good dream_ he thought. He remembered the smile she showed at dinner. It stopped his breath when hope had filled her eyes and her cheeks blushed the color of pink roses. He wanted to make her smile like that everyday. Something about her pulled him to her, and he didn't want to let go of her hand when he held it, didn't want her smile to fade, or her heart to ache.

Meliodas sighed. That reminded him of his current job for the night. Stepping back into the white room, Meliodas double checked the castle was well before he stepped out of another mirror where he knew he would find someone who could help him.

He stepped into a room cluttered with books, papers, test tubes, and samples of random things found around the realm. "Merlin, are you here?" A crunch filled the quiet room from under his shoe and he grimaced, sitting in a chair to avoid touching anything.

The clacking of heals soon was heard and a woman with short black hair and clothes that should have been called undergarments came around a corner. "Your Highness. How can I help you?"

"We have a problem."

"Oh? What kind? Need-a-potion kind of problem?"

"No. We-need-to-bring-the-Seven-Deadly-Sins-back-together-and-not-trust-anyone kind of problem."

Merlins eyebrow raised and her lips parted. She said nothing for a second, looking into Meliodas' eyes. He wasn't joking. "That is serious. I'm in, of course, since I'm curious what's causing you to join the group back together."

Meliodas shrugged, "I've always had you guys here in the castle just in case. It's hard to trust anyone, no matter the rank I've given." Meliodas tapped his finger on his knee. "I need you to keep an eye on someone for me. I think he's traveling in between the human world and this one, and you would be able to sense any kind of magical power without being noticed."

Merlin nodded, "Just give me a name and I'm on it."

 **Xxx**

Meliodas stood in the mirror room, looking for another member. Seeing her skipping down the hall, Meliodas poked his head out of the mirror. "Yo, Diane!"

A scream ripped out of her mouth and she slapped Meliodas across the face. "Captain! You scared the crap out of me! You know how creepy that looks right?" Meliodas had his head poking out of the mirror, the rest of his body cut off by the mirror.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. But I need your help."

"Mine? Anything for you, of course!"

"Thanks Diane. It's something only you can do."

Diane's face blushed and she squealed in delight.

 **Xxx**

Meliodas held council the next morning before breakfast. Fraudrin and the Ten Commandments sat at the table around him. They reported on taxes, prisoners, politics, and rebels. Nothing new.

"That's everything, Your Highness." Said Fraudrin.

As he stood to leave, Meliodas spoke, "Wait, I have my own news to report." He froze and after a moment, slowly sat back down, the scraping of the chair against the wood floor long and arduous. "I'm sure some of you have heard that I am keeping a human princess as a guest. However, she's not just here for a visit. She came to me with a troubling request." His eyes swept across the council, even the maids and butlers standing against the walls. "She asked me to cease the war against the humans. Now, I find this puzzling since I haven't declared war, and the evidence left on the human villages clearly indicates a demon is attacking them."

Silence filled the room. People looked back and forth, but no one said anything. Meliodas unleashed his full power, anger fueling it. His eyes turned pitch black, and black marks curled around his face and down his neck. He stood abruptly, sending the chair flying into the wall, shattering it into splinters and chipping the stone. His hands crushed the table leaving claw marks bleeding into hand prints. Everyone stopped breathing. A few maids near doors fled, a butler dropped a water pitcher, and someone else even flinched back so strongly their chair almost tipped onto the floor.

Meliodas' power curled around everyone in the room, wrapping around their necks and arms. Hair stood up on goosebumps, and no one dared move or make a noise. He started walking around the table, fingers trailing on the backs of the chairs by the necks of the occupants. "See, this is very funny. For the past couple millennia, I thought I was the King here." He made eye contact with everyone at the table as he slowly walked around. "I'm not happy that someone has taken the liberty to decide something for me. And if I find out who so graciously tainted my name like this, I promise the suffering you will experience will be so great you'll beg me for death. And I will not give it to you."

Meliodas left the room, leaving his power behind to choke them a while longer. He needed to leave or he would be late for breakfast with his silver haired beauty. Dusting off his sleeves, Meliodas headed toward the dining hall he spent dinner in. Meliodas liked the smaller table, it was personal and intimate. Plus he could reach Elizabeth, touch her, see every freckle on her skin and the light from the windows reflect in her eyes. He walked faster, the need to see her surprising himself.

 **Xxx**

Elizabeth woke up to the sun shinning on her face. Stretching her arms above her head, she sighed. She hadn't slept that well in weeks. Perhaps with Meliodas saying he would put a stop to the war had helped her calm down and the stress on her chest release a little. Standing up, Elizabeth patted over to the bright windows that led to her balcony. With a gentle squeak, they opened to birds chirping the the familiar scent of lilies.

A knock sounded at her door following an, "Excuse me." Diane walked in, a smile on her face. "Good morning, Princess! I'm here to help you get ready for breakfast this morning." She curtsied, the skirt of her maid uniform touching the floor.

"Breakfast? Will Meliodas-sama be there as well?"

"Yes, His Highness will be there. He's about to hold council in a couple of minutes, so you have time to bathe if you wish." Diane starting rocking back and forth on her feet, looking a bit anxious.

"Um, Diane-san?" Elizabeth looked at her carefully. Her hair was a mess and her collar was wrinkled, she wore two different socks and bags hung under her eyes.

"Just Diane is fine, Princess."

She smiled. "Okay, in that case, call me Elizabeth please, Diane. Is breakfast in the same place as dinner last night?" Diane nodded. "In that case, I'll be perfectly fine dressing myself and getting there. You can go rest a little longer, no need to fuss over me, ok?"

"But, Princess-" Elizabeth raised her eyebrow. "E-Elizabeth-sama-" she raised her chin, "Elizabeth-san-" and put her hands on her hips. "Er...Elizabeth..." A smile lifted her cheeks, "I can't possibly leave you, it's my job to help you."

"Then I'll make it an order to leave me to fend for myself."

Diane's lips twitched, almost into a smirk. Slowly she nodded. "As you wish, Pri- Elizabeth." Diane curtsied and left the room, obvious relief on her face. Elizabeth wondered if she was late for something important.

Elizabeth washed her face and worked out the knots in her hair. Closing the door, she took a deep to breath and walked into the mirror. She saw maids running about, Diane rushing down a hall and slipping into what she assumed was the council room, and Meliodas walking into the same room. Men and women stood from their seats and bowed in respect, only sitting when Meliodas settled in. They soon started talking about taxes and Elizabeth entered her closet.

Somehow she had found a casual dress that didn't reveal too much skin, luckily stopping at just her knees. It was a light purple that looked white in bright lighting. With sandals that wrapped around her ankles, Elizabeth only decorated herself with her pearl earrings that she wore on her journey to the demon world.

Hopefully the council was dismissed and Meliodas wouldn't be too long. Taking a long step through the mirror, Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat. The Demon King was mad. No, furious. His eyes were black and he spoke in harsh whispers that promised pain, reaching every ear in the room. Thick air filled the room, reaching through the mirror and wrapping around Elizabeth's throat. Meliodas strode from the room as if nothing had happened, his eyes slowly fading back to their bright emerald green.

Running into her room, Elizabeth tried to calm her racing heart. Taking deep breaths and laying on her bed, she concentrated on the chirps of the birds. Somehow, Elizabeth wasn't frightened. Though she's only known Meliodas for a single day, somehow, she wasn't afraid of him. In fact, she could have been a person at the council table while he promised eternal suffering, whispering right into her ear, and she still wouldn't have worried. The revelation had shocked her. Did she really trust him that much? Siting up, she tried telling herself she needed to be more cautious around him, but every time she put up walls, he tore them right down.

She stood and smoothed her dress, heading down to the dining hall, head high and shoulders back. She was a princess, she was supposed to be able to smile through anything, no matter the turmoil going on inside of her. If Meliodas somehow managed to break through her walls one more time, she would except it. Somehow, he was trust worthy even if she didn't understand why. But she would fight back first.

Walking down the hallways, Elizabeth noted the mirrors that were large enough for her to pass through. Most of them she could get through easily, but she saw little mirrors in the chandeliers, in the vases, and little mirrors smaller than her palm sitting on the tables decorated with flowers.

Knocking on the dining hall doors, they opened, revealing a bright and warm room, giving off the feeling of fresh spring, making Elizabeth want to dine outside. Meliodas stood from the same seat as last night and walked towards her. He gently lifted her hand to his lips, his eyes sparkling in mischief. "Good morning, Elizabeth."

She curtsied, her hand still in his. "Good morning, Meliodas-sama."

"I trust you slept well last night." As she nodded, he continued. "Good. Shall we eat out in the garden this morning?"

Blinking, a small blush swept across her face. "Was I that obvious, Your Majesty?" An eyebrow rose with a look that had Elizabeth correcting herself, "Meliodas-sama?"

The eyebrow went back and Meliodas brought Elizabeth through the doors she had entered when she first arrived. The garden was still in full bloom, the leaves in the trees lush, housing baby birds. The sun shone gently but warmly, perfectly. "What a beautiful day!" She sighed.

Meliodas nodded. "Here the weather is mostly like this. It rains sometimes, but I prefer the spring season over the others." Meliodas sat them in a stone gazebo that had a small round table in the middle. More lilies decorated the area, along with some carved into the stone pillars and the center of the table.

"These lilies are gorgeous. Are they the only flowers here?"

Meliodas picked one and slid it behind her ear, "Yes. It's my favorite flower. It contains a lot of good memories behind it, and every time I see one I remember them."

Somehow Elizabeth was sitting very close to Meliodas, they're legs touching, arms rubbing against each other. A noise brought Elizabeth out of the daze she was in and she slid over a bit, seeing Ban walking over with silver trays. But what perplexed her was the "pugo, pugo" sound. Coming around the flower bed, Elizabeth saw a pig following Ban, sniffing the air perfumed by the tea and breakfast he was carrying.

 **Xxx**

Meliodas picked a Lilly and placed it behind Elizabeth's ear. He couldn't help but admire how well it complemented her. Graceful and strong, just like the lilies. The contact of her smooth legs and soft dress had to his was very stimulating. With both their arms bare, Meliodas couldn't help but rub his against her. But the sound of a pig begging for food had her pulling away, making him feel cold and the foot wide distance like miles.

Ban placed the food in front of them, while Elizabeth fussed over a talking pig. A scrumptious breakfast was revealed, but all Meliodas could think about was how soft Elizabeth was.


	14. Of Breakfast and Emotions

**Hello all! I have officially finished school today! Woo! At least, until the fall DX But that means I have a glorious two months to write, and hopefully I'll be able to finish this story by then! I'm sorry it's taken so long, there's a couple of things in this chapter I had to be 100% sure about before I posted it. Thank you to the many followers, reviewers, and people who favorited! I can't thank you all enough, you all motivate me to keep writing!**

 **enjoy! 3**

 **inky~**

Diane stood her ground as the king let loose his anger. It wasn't the first time she'd seen it, but it's not something anyone would get used too. Her only comfort was that it wasn't directed at her, and he was relying on her help. Once he left the room, the power he commanded slowly faded. The shoulders of the council started to relax, and Diane went to clean up the broken chair, ignoring Fraudrin slamming his fist onto the table.

 **"Don't fuck with me!"** He screamed, glaring at the doors the king left through. "We look weak living like this for so long! Back when we were in Britannia, screams of agony filled the air, not annoying fucking birds! The moon always shone red, the rivers flowing with blood, and fear filled your lungs, not revolting flowers that can be destroyed by a fucking wind storm!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, practically growling. Diane imagined him as a rabid dog, foaming at the mouth.

"Calm down, Fraudrin. You don't want the king to hear you." A petite young man sat a few chairs down, his features so graceful he almost looked like a girl. "I understand your frustrations, but now is not the time to rant."

Fraudrin turned towards him and Diane stood with the broken chair pieces. "Gloxinia. I know you are just as frustrated as I am. Living like this for 3,000 years..."

"Yes, our pride as the demon clan is being swept aside like dog shit, and yes, my blood boils watching him walk on us like a dirt mat, _but now is not the time._ " He hissed through clenched teeth.

Diane left the room, the last servant to leave. Hopefully her position as a maid made the council not even bother with her, but she still couldn't help but worry and look over her shoulder. The bloodlust in their eyes made Diane understand it wasn't just those two, but the entire council, the entire Ten Commandments were against the King. Diane rushed down the hall to the garden where she knew she would find him, and the incinerator for the poor chair still in her hands.

 **Xxx**

Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears as she listened to a pig talk about himself. "So hawk, you're a captain?"

"Yes! I am the amazing captain of the leftover's clean-up! It's a hard job, and my life is on the line every day, but I have great pride in my work!" His chest puffed out, his nose so high Elizabeth couldn't even see his eyes anymore.

"I-I see. You work very hard huh?"

"Alright master, let's let them eat before my food gets cold." Ban said, grabbing the pig and shoving him under his arm. "Enjoy, Princess, Captain." He said with a smirk that made Elizabeth a little uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Ban." Elizabeth said with a smile. She knew that Meliodas trusted this man, and she would try as well.

 **Xxx**

As Ban left, all Meliodas could focus on was one sentence he had said.

 _'Enjoy, Princess, Captain.'_

Just one change to that sentence.

 _'Enjoy the Princess, Captain.'_

Meliodas looked at Elizabeth, who was drinking her tea, her pink lips delicately kissing the cup as she sipped. She sighed in content, a small smile gracing her small face.

What was it about her that drew him? Meliodas had seen women far more beautiful than Elizabeth, smart, powerful, experienced women. Yet this young one caught and held his attention and wouldn't let go. His hand itched to hold hers, his lips ached to brush against hers, and his body craved to be against hers. It was all her.

Meliodas barely tasted the food as he ate, his brain tossing and turning over this problem. Should he let his instincts guide him this time? It's been a while since he had done that, and he definitely had to charm her somehow. Would she even notice? Would she want to stay here? Would she even fit in? They were demons after all, and most stories told by humans were true.

But then he looked at Elizabeth.

Taking a sip of his tea, he looked at the flowers, and then the one he put in Elizabeth's hair. _Yes_ , he thought. Yes to all of the questions in his mind. He would make sure she notices, make sure she would want to stay, and make sure she felt comfortable and fit in. He would carve a space into the world for her if he needed to so he could have her by his side, and once that happened, he would never let go.

 **Xxx**

Elizabeth sat uncomfortably while she ate. Meliodas hadn't spoken a word to her since Ban left, and every time she had tried to start conversation, he would just nod and hum. His eyes were glazed over most the time, as if he were pondering over something. Elizabeth wondered if it had anything to do with her problem, and eventually just let him be. She felt his eyes on her a couple times, and she tried not to look back at him, but his gaze was like fire. Like the sun peaking through leaves and hitting you directly, scaring away the shades chill.

By the time both of them were done with breakfast, one maid started walking over from the far side of the garden. As she got closer, Elizabeth noticed it was Diane, and waved a little too eagerly.

Once Diane got close enough she curtsied. "Your Highnesses."

Meliodas acknowledged her with a smile, "Diane! Is everything well?"

Diane smiled back a little awkwardly, and replied, "I have a matter of great importance to discuss with you, Your Highness. May we please go somewhere more private?" A flash of worry spread across Diane's face, and she looked around with a bit of paranoia.

Meliodas nodded, a serious look tightening his lips. "Of course." He turned to Elizabeth, a smile on his face. "Excuse me, Elizabeth, but duty calls." He winked, kissed her hand and was walking towards the castle with Diane before Elizabeth could say anything.

Sighing, Elizabeth slouched. Quickly straitening, she realized she had felt disappointment. Why was that? They hadn't even said a word to each other over breakfast, that was fine, but the moment Meliodas left, Elizabeth felt a great loneliness on her shoulders, enough to cause them to slump over.

She couldn't pin point why she was having these feelings, except maybe... Could she have an interest in the King of the Demon Clan and not even realize it? Was it possible for feelings like this to just sneak up on you? Elizabeth had never had any interest in a man. Not the suitors who came knocking on her door, bringing jewels and dresses spun from fabrics her kingdom has never seen. She could barely remember even one face from all of them.

Looking back to where Meliodas disappeared, she could clearly remember his face. His green emerald eyes, his round nose, his strong jaw, that boarded on childish and manly. His fluffy blonde hair that added four inches to his height, and his strong yet gentle hands that, despite his body size, were the perfect fit for hers. She could even remember his slight Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he laughed, the straightness of his white teeth, and his never chapped lips.

Ok, those last few ones were a little weird. Would people normally notice those things on a person? She didn't think so. A bright blush covered her face, as she realized she must've been staring a lot at the King. Sighing, she stood and wandered the garden for a while, passing the time she had loads of.

 **Xxx**

Meliodas finally reached his office, with Diane in tow. Sitting at his desk, Diane took the opposite chair, finally comfortable that no one could see her being informal around the King. "So, what did I miss?" He asked.

Diane rocked nervously in her chair, "I know that Fraudrin is leading a rebellion, I believe Gloxinia is following, and I suspect the rest of the Ten Commandments are as well."

Meliodas raised his eyebrows. He had a feeling about Fraudrin, but the entire council? He sighed. "Alright. You heard from Merlin that I'm bringing the Sins back together, right?" Diane nodded. "Good. I guess I'll need your help more then I thought I would."

 **Xxx**

With the entire garden explored, Elizabeth went for the castle next. She entered the glass doors she entered when she first arrived, and decided to explore the first floor. Passing the doors that led to the small dining room, she found another grand set, that could possibly be the center of the castle. She opened them, and immediately was blinded by sunlight.

Large windows that went up thirty feet let in the sunlight at the end of the room, which was covered in books. Three stories of book shelves covered the walls, with many more creating a maze in front of her. Weaving her way through slowly, Elizabeth was amazed at the grandeur of it all. Finally at the window, she discovered a small man with glasses reading a book at a desk.

"Excuse me?" She called to the man. He looked up after a minute, and examined her very closely, as if finding every detail.

"Yes?" He pushed up his glasses, "Can I help you find anything today?" His voice was very strange.

Elizabeth cocked her head to the side a bit, was he a demon too? He didn't really have the air of one, just like Elaine, Diane, Ban, and she was sure they're weren't demon pigs. "Are you the librarian?" A small smile twitched at the corners of her mouth.

"I am. I catalog, organize, and maintain all of the books here."

"It looks like you do a wonderful job!" As Elizabeth looked, she could see the books were color organized, then by subject, size, author, title, and possibly even by clan. "Would there possibly be a book on demons for beginners? I'm new here and would like to be aquatinted with the customs."

The young man nodded, and said, "Floor two, black row, fifth case. Title, _'Royal Customs and Traditions of the Noble Demon'_." He pointed up and over Elizabeth's head.

Giving a little curtsy, she thanked him and went to go find the book. Sitting on the floor, Elizabeth read for what had to have been hours. The mannerisms were very similar to the human ones, as well as reasons for parties, festivals, and celebrations.

However, one tradition left Elizabeth very uncomfortable. _The Feasting._ The name was very simple, but the act sent shivers down her spine. Every year, a selected group of demons would go and suck the souls out of the other clans. Only a certain amount of souls were allowed to be taken, but the fact that it was a tradition at all scared her. If the demon clan ever broke out, would they still follow the tradition? Elizabeth hopped that if a truce did happen, Meliodas would stop the tradition.

Putting the book back, Elizabeth left the library deep in thought.


	15. Morning Rebellions

**Hello world! Yes, it's me, the terrible author who can't keep a schedule. I'm sorry it's been a while! But I went on a cruise recently, and discovered that there's no Wi-Fi (unless I wanted to drop $200) so this had to wait until I got back and caught up with my local time again! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had no idea where to go from the last one m**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Inky~**

Elizabeth continued the days very similarly. Breakfast, lunch and dinner with Meliodas, and then she would wander the castle and its gardens, getting a feel of the layout. Eventually, she didn't need anyone to guide her, didn't need to ask for directions, and started to feel at home in the large castle. It had been officially two weeks of her being at the castle, and her attachment to the King had only grown. She'd given up fighting her attraction, and let him kiss her hand, let him put a hand on her lower back when he walked with her, and even let him stroke her cheek when he dropped her off at her bedroom for the night.

She didn't want to leave.

Sure, she missed her father and her sisters, but the thought of leaving Meliodas and her new friends, Diane, Ban, Hawk, and Gowther the librarian made her want to stay in this world forever. Eventually, she even started dining with the group, mainly for lunch, and sometimes dinner, she started to feel like they were her new family, and she didn't want the light hearted days to end.

Elizabeth woke up early to the rumbling of thunder in the distance, instead of the usual birds chirping in the morning. With the warm air and gentle breeze, she found it calming, and stretched her body, sighing blissfully. Rolling over to gaze out the window, a squeak escaped her lips.

Meliodas was sleeping next to her! The King had snuck into an unmarried girls bed! She sat up quickly, and shuck him by the shoulder. "You're Majesty! What are you doing?!"

He groaned at the interruption, blinking his eyes a little to focus. "Elizabeth, what's the matter?"

"What are you doing in my bed?" She squealed, slapping him with her pillow.

"Sleeping, of course! You're very comfortable to sleep with." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Elizabeth blushed deeply, and gave him another good smack with her pillow.

"That's not right! You have your own bed don't you? Only married couples sleep in the same bed like this!" She smacked him again.

Meliodas grabbed the pillow from her, and tossed it onto the ground. "It's still early, let's go back to sleep ok?" He scooted over, closer and closer, until Elizabeth had nowhere to go but the floor. Meliodas caught her before she could yelp, and cuddled up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzled into her hair, and fell back asleep before Elizabeth could even assess the situation.

Elizabeth couldn't help but feel her heart pound and feel a small rush of desire as his breath hit her neck, but with his strong, warm arms, the sound of his breathing and the rain, Elizabeth eventually fell asleep against her better judgement. Secretly, she hoped it wouldn't be the last time she fell asleep in his arms.

XXX

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Elizabeth bolted awake to a loud squeal, looking around the room, she eventually found Hawk glaring at Meliodas wrapped around the princess. He still had his arms around her, and his legs eventually tangled with hers, and all she could move was her head. "Meliodas, you bastard! You'll pay for what you've done to Elizabeth!" He jumped up and kicked Meliodas in the back, sending him flying across the room and into the wall.

"And a good morning to you, too, Hawk." He yawned while still plastered to the wall. Elizabeth sat up, trying to cover herself with the sheets, blushing at her choice of nightwear. The one time she felt daring, was the night the King and a pig broke into her room. Sure he was a pig, but Hawk was still a male. Meliodas noticed her actions, and grinned deviously. "No point in hiding now, Elizabeth. I saw everything last night." He wiggled his eyebrows again. Blushing deeper then she thought possible, she threw the last pillow at his face, while Hawk slammed his body into his stomach.

XXX

Elizabeth ate in silence, trying her best to ignore Meliodas. She gave up on most formalities with him, despite him being a King. They were close now, if the morning wasn't a good indicator, and it seemed like it made him happier that she didn't keep a formal distance anymore. However, she couldn't forgive him for sneaking into her bed, so she gave him the cold shoulder while he tried to start conversation.

Suddenly the dining room doors flew open, Diane a mess of frizzy hair and wild eyes. "Meliodas! Fraudrin demands your presence in the throne room at once!" Elizabeth noticed her drop of the title, and wondered how close the two actually were. Wait. Did she say 'demanded'?

Elizabeth shot her head around to stare at Meliodas, who was deathly still. The hackles on Elizabeth's neck rose, and she found herself leaning away slightly from the dangerous man.

"Elizabeth." She jumped at the sound of his voice, a low whisper, obviously trying to hide his anger. "Please excuse me. It seems I'm needed." She simply nodded, not trusting her voice, and noticed the fork he put down was bent. Unable to see his eyes from his bangs casting a shadow over them, Elizabeth could only stare after him and Diane as they left the room.

Staring after them for what had to be minutes of dead silence, Diane came running back into the dining room, and with an, "Excuse me." Diane grabbed her forearm and hauled her to the nearest mirror that could fit the two of them. Entering the closet given to her, Diane flung around and stared hard and desperately into Elizabeth's eyes. "Please, stay here. Meliodas ordered me to take you here for your safety. Something bad is about to happen, and this is the safest place at the moment."

Unable to say much to her pleading, Elizabeth nodded, "I understand. But what exactly is going on, Diane?"

She bit her lip, eyes darting around the closet, not really seeing anything. "I heard you met him before, Fraudrin. The man in the red suit of armor?" Elizabeth thought for a moment, then nodded. Yes, that was the man who first entered the throne room, who threatened to kill her. Luckily Meliodas had walked in on time, but she would never forget the feeling of his cold strong fingers around her tiny neck. She rubbed the spot, shuddering slightly. "He's challenged Meliodas for the throne."

With a gasp, Elizabeth's eyes widened. "What? Is he crazy?!" Diane nodded. "What about the other people in the castle? We should evacuate!" Elizabeth started to head for the exit, but Diane twirled her around, and forced her to sit.

"Please, Elizabeth, stay in here. We have Ban and the others getting everyone else out safely. But you're the top priority to Meliodas, and this is the safest place in 100 miles." The castle shook, the sound of thunder and grinding stone echoing around the two girls. "I have to go help the others. Promise me you'll stay in here!" Diane shook her shoulders slightly, making Elizabeth look into her eyes.

She nodded, "I promise, Diane." Her shoulders slumped for a second, then they went back again, making the brunette look strong and proud. "Only if you promise me you'll be careful."

Diane grinned, "I promise." With that, she turned and left through the mirror, not looking back, and the castle shook violently again, this time knocking things off the shelves.

A few minutes later, maybe an hour, she didn't know, Elizabeth rubbed her arms as she felt the power in the air. A bad feeling welled up inside her chest. Something was wrong. The air was still, and no crashing had been heard for a while. It was too quiet, and Elizabeth felt compelled to look. Stepping into the mirror room, she saw almost all the mirrors were shattered, showing skewed, unrecognizable images in their place. Whipping her head around, she saw that the man in red – Fraudrin – was going around smashing them.

Meliodas jumped in from one of the mirrors, crashing into Elizabeth. She squealed as they tumbled across the floor, strong arms protecting her from the rolling. Slowly cracking her eyes open, she saw he held himself above her, his usual grin on his face, as if the fight hadn't been happening at all and they just bumped into each other in the hallway. "Yo, Elizabeth, what's new with you?"

"Meliodas-sama!" She put her hands on his cheeks, looking over him left and right for any injuries. "Are you alright?" Slowly he got up, and offered her his hand to help her stand.

Pulling her up from the ground, one hand circled around her waist, the other still holding her hand. "I'll be fine, don't worry. It's not the first time I've been in a fight." He laughed. He kissed her hand, "Though I am curious why I ran into you here, rather than you being in the closet."

Blushing at the feel of his lips on her knuckles, and being found out about her broken promise, Elizabeth stuttered and looked away from his piercing green eyes. "I-I, um…" A shattering sound filled her ears, and Elizabeth looked around, and saw that Fraudrin shattered another mirror.

"One second please." Meliodas disappeared faster then she could blink, "Over here Fraudrin!" Looking over, Elizabeth saw Meliodas had half his body poking through a mirror, taunting the man obviously trying to kill him. "Whoops!" Pulling himself back in at the last second, Fraudrin shattered the mirror, and his cry of rage shook the walls of the castle again. Meliodas laughed at the man. "Looks like that was the last mirror."

"What?" Elizabeth looked around, scanning all the mirrors. All the mirrors big enough to fit through were shattered… They were stuck inside the room! "How are we going to get out?" Elizabeth turned around to look at Meliodas, who didn't seem worried about the situation at all. In fact… the look he gave Elizabeth was heated with desire and excitement.

A deep curling twisted her stomach at the look, and he backed her up against the wall. "I guess we're stuck in here together." One hand gently stroked her bushing cheek, while the other held her securely to him, unable to run away. Even if she could, where would she go? They were trapped in here after all…

"Wait! There's more!" Meliodas raised an eyebrow to her trying to completely change the situation. "When you told me about the mirror situation here, I put two under my bed so I could have some privacy! They're big enough for us to squeeze through." She looked around the room, trying to find the mirrors, but couldn't see them anywhere.

The King who trapped her chuckled and shook his head. "Elizabeth, what will I ever do with you?" Elizabeth looked down at him, and saw laughter still shinning in his eyes, his smile not just a smirk, but a genuine smile. It made her heart leap, and she wanted him to smile like that more often. "Follow me." He leaned back, gently grabbing her hand and guiding her to another mirror that was shattered. Meliodas stepped through, and Elizabeth realized that it wasn't shattered, but a bunch of mirrors. Stepping through, they entered another room of mirrors, all shattered except two. "Did you think those were all the mirrors in the entire castle?"

Thinking about it, Elizabeth nodded. A blush might as well be tattooed onto her face at this point. Meliodas stuck head out of the mirror for a second, then came back with a grin. "Thank you Elizabeth. But Make sure you stay in here, ok? Even if these mirrors get broken, I can get you out."

Biting her lip, Elizabeth slowly nodded. "Meliodas-sama?" He looked back at her. "Please be safe?" He winked at her, and climbed through the mirror, returning to the fight. A couple seconds later, and the castle shook again. Elizabeth went into the previous mirror room and watched from the chandeliers that hung from the throne room ceiling.

 **Well, what will happen from here? Actually, your guess is almost as good as mine, I only know how I want the story to end. My English teachers always told me that was one of the most important things to know when you write a story, but I always find it hard to fill in the gap between the beginning and the end. I guess we finally reached the climax? That means the story is almost done! Thank you all for sticking with me through this story! I'll try my hardest to make sure it turns out well, and I get all the loose ends tied. To those of you who have not only added this story to your favorites, but added me to that last and even follow me, thank you, thank you, thank you! You make me feel proud of what I've written, and make me want to write more! I'd kiss you all if there wasn't this stupid (beautiful) screen in between us.**

 **Thank you all again, and I'll try to have the next chapter up in maybe a week or two!**

 **Inky~**


End file.
